


Loosing You (Like A Dream)

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gavin dies but not really, It's all a dream just like LOST, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bye, i need to stop, lol, ok, omg, why, why am i trying to be funny? it's hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes home with PTSD and Gavin is always there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosing You (Like A Dream)

Dan blinked open his eyes and yawned, the warm Austin sun shining in through the thin curtains of their bedroom window.

 

_Their_

_He and Gavin_

He had only officially moved to America a year ago but he and Gav had been together since high school.

 

They met by the trophy case in the hall and bonded over Halo.

 

On their very last day of senior year that’s where they had their first kiss.

 

They had been together since.

 

Dan smiled at the memory and rolled onto his side to look at Gavin, the man sleeping soundly.

 

“Morning B” Dan mumbled quietly as he ran his fingers over Gavin’s hair.

 

Gavin didn’t stir.

 

“Gav?” Dan questioned as he pressed his hand to his lover’s cheek.

 

It was _cold_

Dan started panicking.

 

“Gavin?” he asked nervously as a dark liquid slowly started to bead up at the corner of the Brit’s mouth.

 

_Blood_

“Gavin!” Dan exclaimed as he sat up, watching the bright red liquid slowly run down the corner of his mouth and stain the white pillow under his head.

 

Dan started bawling, shaking Gavin and yelling for him to wake up.

 

_Gavin!_

Dan gasped loudly as he woke up; his heart pounding as he shot up in bed, fists curled tightly in the sheet’s pooled in his lap.

 

The bedroom was dark and quiet, the moonlight shinning in through the familiar window, illuminated the room with a blue haze.

He blinked rapidly, trying to gain his sight in the dark so he could be sure of his location.

 

“Dan?” a quiet voice spoke from next to him, causing him to whip his head to the left.

 

Gavin was laying their partially hid under the blankets, startled awake by Dan’s sudden movements.

 

“Gav” Dan breathed out, chest still heaving slightly.

 

Gavin was ok and breathing and _alive._

Dan closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, relief washing through him as he leaned down and kissed Gavin.

 

The kiss was hard, all teeth and tongue, more of a reassurance that his lover was really here than a show of compassion.

 

Gavin wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck anyway, letting the man do what he pleases until he was satisfied.

 

“Oh god” he mumbled as he rested his cheek on Gavin’s chest, letting him pet through his hair as he continued to fix his breathing.

 

“Dan its ok, I’m here. It was just a dream” Gavin whispered as he carded his fingers through Dan’s short hair.

 

Dan nodded against his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

 

“I’m sorry B”

 

“Not your fault” Gavin replied as Dan moved back to his side of the bed, Gavin following after him so he could rest his head on Dan’s chest.

 

“I just hate scaring you” Dan whispered as he put his arm around Gavin.

 

“If you’re that worried than maybe you should talk to somebody love, like a professional. I hate seeing you like this” Gavin said as he looked up at Dan, his hand now splayed across his bicep.

 

Dan sighed and nodded as he tucked his free arm behind his head, the other squeezing Gavin’s side.

 

“I love you Dan” Gavin whispered as he pressed his hand to Dan’s cheek.

 

“I love you to B” Dan whispered back as he looked down at his lover and kissed him.

 

After that they settled, Dan trying his best to get back to sleep.

 

It wasn’t hard with Gavin safe in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! Come check me out! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
